


Ask Me How I Know

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: 18x05 post ep, 18x06 alt ep, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “And when you start to fallYou’ll hold onto your prideStart building up your walls and never let her get insideYou’ll push her awayCause that’s all you know how to doAnd then she’ll leaveAnd you won’t beg her not to goAsk Me How I Know”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Ask Me How I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> Post-ep for Head of the Snake with hints to Sunburn and kind of an alt-ep to 1MM based on the promo we were graced with.

Walking down the hallway of the hospital Nick rubbed at his tired eyes. He hadn't slept at all last night as images of the burnt plane exploding played on repeat in his head. The worst part though was reliving those few minutes where he thought Ellie had been on the plane and in the explosion. He had almost broken down and probably would have if she hadn't screamed his name when she did. He could still feel her arms around his shoulders, feel the breath she let out against his neck as he held her tightly. If it was up to him he never would've let her go but at the time Merriweather still needed to be found and he wouldn't rest until her kidnapper was put away. 

As he turned the corner to McGee's wing Ellie's voice broke him out of his thoughts, reminding him again she was alive and okay. Expecting to see her talking to Delilah, he stopped in his tracks as he spotted Ellie hugging a taller guy with brown hair that he had never seen before. They obviously knew each other and he felt a pang of jealousy go through him at her familiarity with the unknown man. 

"Ima, will Uncle McGee be okay?" At the voice Nick turned around, surprised to see Ziva walking towards him, a little girl holding her hand.

"Oh Tali, your Uncle McGee is very strong. He will be okay." 

"Ziva?" 

"Oh Nicholas." She stepped up, pulling him into a one armed hug before pulling back and gesturing to the girl. "This is Tali. Tali, this is your Uncle Nicholas." His eyes widened at Ziva referring to him as Uncle but he schooled his features quickly, squatting down to eye level of Tali. 

"Hey Tali, nice to meet you." She looked him over and Nick had to keep from squirming, she had her mother's steely gaze. 

"You helped Ima get home?" Nick glanced up at Ziva who gave him a nod. 

"Uh yeah, I guess I helped some." He had to brace himself as Tali suddenly launched herself at him. 

"Thank you Uncle Nick." A tear threatened to fall and he had to blink it away before Ziva saw. 

"You're welcome Tali." As the girl pulled away Ziva laid a hand on her back. 

"Tatelah, why don't you go see Abba. Ima needs to talk to Nicholas." 

"Okay Ima!" Sending a wave back to Nick Tali ran in the room Ellie was in, quickly attaching herself to the tall man's legs. So that was Tony. He felt himself release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at knowing the man definitely wasn't a threat to coming between him and Ellie. 

"Yes that is Tony." Nick cringed as he realized he had said that out loud but thankfully Ziva was quick to change the suspect as she slowly started walking towards the family waiting room. "We heard about McGee and were on the first flight here. He was... the most innocent of us when I was at NCIS and to think of how much he has been through the last few years…" Nick rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently in comfort. It seemed he was getting better at the “touchy-feely stuff.”

“Hey. He’s gonna be okay. He’s a fighter” Ziva wiped a tear away from her eye and blinked a few times before taking a deep breath to compose herself. 

“That he is. And um, speaking of fighter, how is Eleanor. I heard she went through her own ordeal?” Nick took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to keep his mind from going back there. 

“She’s um, she’s doing better physically. She just has to wear an ankle brace and her ribs are a little sore but she didn’t need any stitches so that’s good.” Ziva nodded along, mulling over his words.

“And mentally?”

“She hasn’t talked much about it. She’s supposed to have a session with Sloane but, I don’t think she wants to go.” 

“Well, I cannot say I blame her. Talking about things you have been through can be difficult but she cannot keep it bottled up forever.”

“Yeah well, do you want to give it a go? Cause she hasn’t talked to any of us.” Nick said sarcastically. There was no way Ellie was going to open up anytime soon.

“You know what that is an excellent idea, thank you Nicholas.” 

“Ziva no wait!” Walking away, Ziva smirked as she heard Nick let out a curse in Spanish before walking into the room where only Tony and Ellie sat and going to stand next to her husband.

“Where are the others?” 

“Oh uh, Delilah is sitting with McGee. Gibbs and Sloane took Tali down to the cafeteria. She wanted ice cream.” Ziva rolled her eyes and chuckled at her daughter and her inheritance of her father’s sweet tooth. 

“Well perfect timing then because I need to borrow Eleanor.” Ellie looked up quickly at Ziva, surprised to hear her name being brought up. “Care to take a walk?”

“Um, sure.” Ellie glanced at Nick who was still standing in the doorway, giving him a curious look but he only shrugged in response. Standing up slowly, she moved toward the doorway, one hand on her ribs as they protested the movement. 

“Hey, you okay?” Nick laid a hand on her shoulder, running it down her arm as he looked her over. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay. Just a little sore ya know.” Nodding, Nick squeezing her shoulder gently, resisting the urge to run a hand through her hair and pull her into another hug. 

A few feet away, Tony and Ziva watched the exchange with interest.

“They remind me of us ya know, from years ago.”

“Mmm me too.” Tearing her eyes away from the younger agents Ziva looked up at Tony. “They are good for each other but they are still too turkey to do anything about it.” Batting her eyelashes, she knew the moment Tony understood what she was saying. 

“You want me to talk to him don’t you?”

“Would you Tony? Please?” Ziva batted her eyelashes at him and Tony knew he couldn’t resist her. Leaning down, he placed a quick kiss to her lips before turning and looking at Nick and Ellie. They were still standing in the doorway only now they were standing much closer, Ellie’s hand on top of his where it was still on her shoulder. Smirking, he turned to Ziva.

“Of course I will. No go. I gotta impart some wisdom.” Rolling her eyes, Ziva kissed him once more before walking away. 

“Ready to go Eleanor?” They both had to hold back a laugh as Nick and Ellie jumped away from each other. 

“Uh yeah. Yeah I’m ready. See you later?” 

“I’ll be here.” He squeezed the hand that was still held in his, reluctant to let her go, and kept his eyes on her as she walked out until she was out of his sight. 

“It’s always hard letting them out of your sight after something like this.” Nick looked at him curiously. “Tony DiNozzo.” He held his arm out for a handshake which Nick accepted slowly. “And uh,trust me, as much as you wish it would it never gets any easier seeing the woman you love in danger.” 

“Woman I- no, no Ellie and I uh, I mean Bishop and I, it’s not like that between us.” Rolling his eyes, Tony sat down next to Nick on the plastic chairs. 

“Oh please. I can see the chemistry between you two from a mile away and I just met you. And I can guarantee you everyone else sees it.” Nick opened his mouth to deny it but stopped, closing it instead and running a hand over his face. “How long?”

“Almost two years.” He felt a weight off of his shoulders at finally saying it.

"And why haven’t you told her yet?”

“You know man I mean, we work together, we’re best friends, I just don’t want to mess that up. And of course there’s Rule 12.”

“Ah yes. The dreaded Rule 12.” Nick just nodded, not knowing what else to say. “Listen, I know Gibbs makes a big deal about his rules but at the end of the day wouldn’t you rather be with Ellie and be happy?”

“Well yeah of course but uh, I’m not exactly the most stable guy. What if I completely mess something up between us?”

“If you guys really love each other, which I can tell you do, you’ll be able to get through anything. I mean hell, I killed Ziva’s boyfriend and she still forgave me.”

“You what?!” Nick’s voice rose an octave and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s a long story but uh basically he attacked me and I fought back and ended up killing him and, sure she hated me for a while after that and it led to her going back to Mossad before being trapped in a terrorist camp for four months and we thought she was dead and I went on a suicide mission for revenge-” Tony looked up to see Nick’s eyes as wide as saucers - “I digress. Look Nick. I don't know how much you know about Ziva and I but I gotta tell ya, it's not worth it to keep your feelings hidden. You guys face danger everyday and, take it from me, you never know when your luck is gonna run out. I almost lost Ziva way too many times to count. I thought I had lost her for good about five years ago but we were given one more chance and I’ll be forever grateful for it. Just uh, don’t keep relying on that ‘one more chance’ because it’s not guaranteed. Only today is." Looking up, Tony saw Ziva and Ellie approaching and clasped Nick’s shoulder. “Just think about it, okay?” Nick was still looking down but nodded as Tony stood up, meeting Ziva and Ellie at the door. 

“So I see that training with Odette has paid off.” Ziva started the conversation as they walked down the hall away from the waiting room.

“Uh yeah, yeah I guess it has.” She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously. “I never thought I would have to use it outside of work but I’m glad I had it.”

“As am I.” Ziva opened a stairwell door, heading inside and waiting for Ellie to follow.

“So uh, where are we going?” Ellie asked as she followed Ziva down a set of stairs.

“I figured we could go outside so we could talk.” Ellie’s steps faltered for a moment. 

“Talk about what?” Ziva pushed open a door, leading them into the cool spring air. 

“About you. And your kidnapping.”

“Ziva, listen I really don’t want to talk about that right now.” Ziva put a hand over Ellie’s in comfort. 

“I understand where you are coming from, trust me I do, but I need you to trust me when I say that keeping it trapped inside will do nothing but harm.” Sighing, Ellie dropped down onto a bench and pulled her jacket around her tighter. Sitting down next to her, Ziva turned to face Ellie. “I know that you read my journals which means you know some of the things I went through. That also means that you know I kept everything to myself and that is not a good thing. Eventually everything that you have bottled up returns to the surface and it gets ugly.” Ziva took Ellie’s hands in hers, making sure she paid attention. “If I could go back and change things I would have talked to someone back then. I would have talked to Tony, not only about what I went through but also about us. I do not know if it would have changed anything but I would like to believe it would.”

“Ziva why uh, why are you telling me this?”

“Because Eleanor. You have gone through a lot recently. From keeping my secret to the accident with Nicholas and now you were kidnapped. It cannot be easy for you to go through that without talking to anyone about it.” Sighing, Ellie looked away before turning back to Ziva. 

“I know, I know you’re right but, how do I even start?”

“Well first you find someone you can trust to talk to. Then, you need to talk to Nicholas. About what you have gone through, about your training, and about your feelings.”

“Wait feelings? Ziva there’s, I don’t have feelings for Nick.”  
“Oh please Eleanor. There are clearly feelings between you two. What I would like to know though is how long have you known and why have you not told him?” Running a hand over her hair Ellie thought about her question. 

“I uh, I don’t think it was really one moment ya know. It’s like, one day he’s my cocky annoying coworker, then he’s my funny partner, then he slowly became my best friend and the person I trust most in the world. And then one day I’m sitting there listening to him talk in the bullpen and it hits me that I love this idiot and then I just start replaying every interaction, big and small. Like the time he asked me if I liked bad boys and then last year when we watched over that baby… I just, what if I say something and he doesn’t feel the same way? Or if we do start a relationship and then something happens and he’s gone? I couldn’t go through that again because I know that it would destroy me and honestly Ziva, that terrifies me. And even so, there’s still Rule 12.”

“Well to lay your first fear to sleep Nicholas definitely feels the same way. I would not have confronted him last year if it was not obvious. Secondly, that is a valid fear, but is it not better to be with each other now than not at all? And you have already convinced Gibbs into getting rid of one rule, I believe you can get him to get rid of that one too.” Ellie still didn’t look convinced and Ziva sighed. “Listen. Tony and I were a lot like you too. We danced around each other for years. We came close to doing something about our feelings a couple of times but it never seemed to be the right timing. When I went home to Israel I was in a bad place and it did not seem right to drag Tony down that path so I sent him away and well, I believe you know the rest of the story. Anyway, I just do not want that to be you and Nicholas. I want you two to learn from our mistakes. We may be together now and have Tali but it did not have to be as long of a road as it was. Just, please promise me you will talk to him okay?” 

Ellie took a deep breath, thinking over Ziva’s words before nodding. Smiling, Ziva stood up and tugged on the younger woman’s hand. 

“Now come, let us go inside.” Standing up, Ellie followed Ziva back up the waiting room, holding her breath the entire way. It seemed it was now or never.

Walking back into the waiting room, Ellie squinted her eyes at the scene before her. Nick and Tony were sitting side by side and if Nick’s expression was any indication, they had a serious conversation.

“Ready to go find Tali mon petit pois?”

“All ready. See you later NIck.” Standing up, Tony made his way to the door. “I’m really glad you’re okay Bishop.” Tony pulled her in for another hug that she gladly accepted, missing the man she had considered an older brother. 

“Me too. You guys will come over before you leave?” Out of habit she glanced behind her, not surprised when Nick was standing slightly behind her.

“Of course Eleanor. Nicholas, it was good to see you again.” Stepping closer Ziva hugged each of them before grabbing Tony’s hand and walking out. 

Watching the couple walk out neither knew what to say, both still reeling from their conversations. They were saved from the awkward silence by Delilah wheeling into the room letting them know McGee was ready to see them.

  
  


Walking out of McGee’s room, Ellie and Nick walked outside side by side and in silence until they reached their vehicles, unsurprisingly parked next to each other. About to open her driver’s door she paused, leaning against it and looking at Nick.

“Hey uh, hey Nick?

“Yeah Ellie?” His response was quick, like he was hoping she would say something, and Ellie paused, gathering her courage. 

“Can you come over? I just uh, I just don’t really wanna be alone right now.” She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, wishing it was Nick’s arms around her instead. Nick’s heart broke at how small she looked standing there and agreed without hesitation. 

“Of course. I’ll uh, stop and get some food yeah? How’s pizza sound?” Ellie smiled.

“Sounds perfect.” 

“Alright then. I’ll meet you there then.” Unwrapping her arms from around herself Ellie waved to him lightly before climbing in her truck and driving away. 

Nick waited until she pulled out of the parking lot to get in his Jeep, bringing up the number for their favorite pizza place and ordering Ellie’s favorites. After picking up pizza he decided that some dessert was also needed and stopped at her favorite bakery to pick up the chocolate and peanut butter decadence cupcake she loved so much. Satisfied, he made his way quickly to her place, not wanting her to be alone for longer than she needed to be. Pulling into ‘his’ parking spot, he parked his truck and carried the food upstairs, doing his signature knock before opening the door and making his way inside. As expected she was curled up on her couch in sweats but what he didn’t expect were for them to be his sweats that had been left last time he was over. 

“Alright B, we have a meat lovers pizza with pineapple and mushrooms on half. And…” Setting the pizza box down he grabbed something that was on the table and held it behind his back until he was in front of her again. “A chocolate peanut butter decadence cupcake.” Nick smiled as she took it from him in slight shock.

“This is from my favorite bakery.”

“Yeah it uh, it was on the way.” He rubbed the back of his neck in self-consciousness as she stared up at him, unblinking. 

“That’s- Nick that’s not on the way, it’s like, ten minutes out of the way!” Sitting down next to her he opened the pizza box in front of them, shrugging.

“It’s no big deal Ellie. Besides, I figured you needed something sweet after today. Thought it might help you feel better.” Ellie felt tears prick her eyes and blinked them back quickly. 

“Thank you Nick. I really appreciate it.” Leaning over she pulled him into a hug, her head falling perfectly on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of her hair as it reminded him she was alive and she was here. As she pulled back, he opened his mouth, getting ready to take Tony’s advice when their phones rang. Reluctantly Nick dug his out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Gibbs.” Answering, he put the phone up to his ear, hoping that Ellie wasn’t needed for whatever he was being called in for. From beside him, Ellie watched his face with interest, curious as to what they could be needed for on their supposed day off. Less than a minute later Nick was sending a ‘got it Gibbs’ over the phone before hitting the end button and laying his phone down, letting out a sigh. “So…apparently we’re needed to follow-up on a tip at a former sheriff’s house.” 

“So much for a quiet day huh?” Rolling her head around, she sighed before looking at him. “Okay well, let me go get changed. I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” Nick was already grabbing for the pizza box and moving to the kitchen.

“I’ll put this in the fridge and grab us some slices for the road.” Nodding, she moved to her room slowly, changing into jeans and one of her more comfortable sweaters. Sliding on boots, she let her hair down from its ponytail and shook her hair out before opening her door and heading into the living room. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” From his spot in her kitchen Nick turned around and couldn’t help but stare at her. He had the sudden image of her saying that before they left for a date and he had to shake himself of the thought. Work now, confessions later.

“Let’s go.” 

As soon as they pulled up to the house Nick felt on edge. His gut was telling him that something was wrong but Ellie insisted he was just being extra cautious after the plane incident. His gut was proved correct when suddenly instead of conducting a routine interview they were returning fire and taking shelter in a creepy basement. Not paying enough attention, they each found themselves in old jail cells with doors that quickly locked behind them. 

His panic at being trapped was nothing compared to his panic for Ellie being in danger again so soon and he started trying to find ways to get them out. After four hours of yelling out of the bars leading outside, trying to pry open the cell door, and multiple other failed attempts at rescue he finally had enough and pulled his gun out, ready to shoot the automatic lock.

“No, no stop! H-hello, ricochet? I-if you shoot the wall the bullet could bounce right back at you.” 

“I’ll duck.” He knew she was worried but he had exhausted everything else and he just really needed to get them out of there.

“Stop! Stop!” Ellie was frantic and Nick slowed his movements. “Just.” She became quiet and he stopped completely. “Do yo- do you wanna know what I was gonna tell Sloane, during my appointment today?” He was listening intently now. He never expected her to voluntarily talk about what she talked about in her sessions so he knew this was serious and he leaned against the cell wall separating them, waiting for her to continue. “When they were trying to get me on that plane I knew there was a bomb and I knew that if they got me on the plane I would never get off so I- I fought.” Nick froze, trying again not to go back to that day. He knew the pain of thinking she was on that plane when it exploded but he never expected that she knew the fate that awaited her. “And I wasn't just fighting for me I was fighting for…” She let the words linger in the air and he felt hope rise in his chest at what her next words could be. “You.” He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding but his victory was short lived. “And what was the point in that if you’re just gonna do something reckless like that and get yourself killed?

“I’m trying to save us here Ellie! I can’t watch you almost die again and not do anything about it.” Ellie’s eyes went wide and her eyes were suddenly watery as she thought back to two months ago.

“Well I can’t watch you die again Nick!” Her voice broke and she felt a tear fall as she gripped the bars, wishing the gap was big enough to at least fit her torso through so she could see him. “You don’t always have to be the hero.”

“Well better me than you Ellie. Besides, don’t you know I’d always risk my life to save yours?” She was full on crying now and she reached through the bars, holding out her hand which he quickly took in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Taking a deep breath, Nick knew it was now or never. “Ellie just uh, just in case something happens I need you to know that I love you. I have for a while now but I was just too scared to admit it and uh-” Nick stopped talking as he felt her squeezing his hand. 

“Nick. I love you too.” Nick squeezed her hand back.

“Gosh I wish I could kiss you right now.” Ellie smiled, wiping her tears with her free hand. 

“Yeah? I wish I could kiss you right now too.” Nick smiled at her words, silently promising a kiss to her as soon as they were out of these cells. Suddenly, a beeping started sounding from the wall separating them and they turned to see a timer counting down on each bomb strapped to the wall. “Uh Nick… how long does yours have left?” 

“Just over a minute, yours?”

“Same.” 

“Okay, get as far away from the wall as you can, crouch down, and cover your head.” He started to let go when she tugged him back. “Ellie-”

“I love you Nick. I love you okay.”

“I love you too Ellie. So, so much.” Nick felt his tears fall and Ellie let out a sob as they let go, both getting as far away from the wall as possible and crouching down. With one last look at the timer they took deep breaths, both knowing this was it. 

Ears ringing, Ellie blinked awake slowly. Looking around, she was surprised to see what looked like a basement. As she took in the bars and rubble surrounding her the last few hours started coming back to her, including her confession to Nick. “Nick.” Her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat to try again. “Nick!” She screamed out his name just like she did at the airport hanger and slowly pulled herself up, groaning at the pain. Standing up, she could see that the explosion had knocked down the wall that had been separating them and now she could see Nick on the other side. 

“Ellie?” She let out a gasp as she barely heard her name fall from her lips and she scrambled over to his side. “Ellie?” His voice was louder and more frantic now as he started to come to. 

“Nick! I’m right here!” He pushed himself up then, eyes immediately locking onto hers. 

“Ellie!” He scrambled to get up, needing to be near her. Needing to touch her. Needing to- He was cut off from his thoughts as Ellie gripped his shirt, pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, holding her to him, never wanting to let her go. They were just starting to deepen the kiss, her hands moving to his back and his moving to her hips, when a noise from upstairs made them jerk apart. Reaching for his gun Nick pushed Ellie behind him, trying to protect her from whoever was coming downstairs. 

"Bishop! Torres!" They both let out a breath of relief as they recognized Gibbs' voice, quickly followed by Jack's. 

"We're down here!" Ellie yelled, extremely ready for rescue. The small explosion had destroyed the wall that was between them but not the cell doors, the steel only able to open with the key at the top of the stairs. Holding on tightly to Nick's arm, she didn't let go until Jack appeared at the top of the stairs followed by Gibbs with the key in hand. As soon as the cell door was opened they ran out, getting hugs from Gibbs and Jack as the latter talked about how worried they had been. 

Clearly feeling guilty for sending them there in the first place, Gibbs instructed them to take a week off immediately, with pay, without interruptions, before leading them up the stairs and out of the house. With a promise that any paperwork needed could be finished at home and emailed to NCIS, Jack and Gibbs bid them a goodbye and drove off, leaving them standing in front of the abandoned house. As soon as they were out of sight Nick grabbed her hand, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. 

“So uh, we have a week off. Uninterrupted…”

“Mmhmm.” 

“What do you say we take our own ‘off the grid’ trip?” Nick smirked as Ellie appeared to be thinking about it as a smile lit up her face. 

“I think that sounds great.” Leaning up she pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling back before they could get too carried away. “Now, let's go pack so we can get going.” Excitedly Ellie ran to his Jeep, a new pep in her step that he didn’t think he’d get to see anymore. “You coming Nick?” 

A smile on his face, he ran to his Jeep, opening her door and helping her in before going around to the driver’s side. As soon as they were buckled he reached over, grabbing her hand in his and threading their fingers together. 

Over the next week they would discuss their pasts (Ellie’s marriage and almost engagement and NIck’s kind of marriage to Sofia in high school), Nick’s undercover career and how it still affects him today, Ellie’s training with Odette (which Nick was upset about until she reminded him that’s how she kept from getting on the plane, but most importantly they talked about their futures, ones they knew included each other as partners, best friends, and everything else. 

Tony and Ziva were right, being together really was so much better. And as long as they were together, they could get through anything. 


End file.
